Kid Buu/Gallery
Manga Huge Buu (manga).jpg|Huge Buu in the manga KidBuu(1).png|Kid Buu in the manga Kid Buu DB Super manga chapter 1.png|Kid Buu as he appears in Dragon Ball Super manga Super Saiyan Trunks v Buu.png|Ghost Kid Buu defeated by Future Trunks in Super Dragon Ball Heroes manga Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' KidBuuWave.png|Kid Buu uses a Vanishing Beam on planet Alpha KidBuuDBZ.png|Kid Buu confronts the Supreme Kais KaiFlashback9.JPG|Kid Buu charges a Vanishing Beam KaiFlashback11.jpg|Kid Buu eats South Supreme Kai's attack SmokingKidBuu.png|Kid Buu powers up SouthSupKaiAdsorbed.png|Kid Buu absorbs South Supreme Kai UltraBuuCharges.png|Huge Buu about to ram the East Supreme Kai KaiFlashback12.JPG|Huge Buu charges his Ill Flash UltraBuuMouthWave.png|Huge Buu's Ill Flash KilledByDaikaioh.png|The huge Buu cut by Grand Supreme Kai's Flame Shower Breath SuperBuu O O .png|Buu back in his muscular form SuperBuuTurningToKidBuu.png|Buu continues his transformations KidBuuFirstAppearence.png|Kid Buu standing motionless on a cliff after transforming KidBuuShouts.png|Kid Buu lets out a loud shriek KidVanishBeam.png|Kid Buu fires a Ki Blast BuuFingerBeam.png|Kid Buu prepares a finger beam OWBuu1.png|Kid Buu on Grand Kai's planet OWBuu2.png|Kid Buu prepares an attack 263-92.jpg|Kid Buu uses the Shocking Ball KidBuuArrival.png|Kid Buu arrives on the Sacred World of the Kai Ss (2014-01-17 at 11.10.43).jpg|Kid Buu sleeps BetterBuuImage.jpg|Kid Buu furious Vegeta's Respect - Buu's laugh.png|Kid Buu laughs at Goku 33.jpg|Kid Buu Vegeta's Respect - Kid Buu remains reform.PNG|Each of Kid Buu's pieces reforms into a Kid Buu Vegeta's Respect - Kid Buu taunts.png|Kid Buu taunts Vegeta Kid buu tounge taunt.jpg|Kid Buu taunting Goku Vegeta's Respect - Kid Buu halved.PNG|Kid Buu hit by Vegeta's attack Vegeta's Respect - Kid Buu regenerates.PNG|Kid Buu regenerates his lost lower half Vegeta's Respect - Kid Buu halved again.PNG|Kid Buu halved by Vegeta's attack again MajinBuuKidVsVegetaBuuSaga01.png|Kid Buu in his pre-regeneration state Vegeta's Respect - Kid Buu shocking ball.PNG|Kid Buu prepares an attack to finish Vegeta KidBuuStranglesVegeta.png|Kid Buu chokes Vegeta, using the Mystic Attack Vegeta's Respect - Kid Buu attacks.PNG|Kid Buu attacks Goku Vegeta's Respect - Kid Buu attacks Mr. Satan.PNG|Kid Buu attacks Mr. Satan BuuWhistling.png|Kid Buu whistling KidBuu.png|Kid Buu attacks Vegeta KidBuuVs.VegetaPinkBeam.png|Kid Buu about to blast Vegeta KidBuuMajinBuuInside.png|Kid Buu stops his attack on Mr. Satan Old Buu Emerges - Kid Buu wars.png|Kid Buu wars against Good Buu's control Old Buu Emerges - Kid Buu removes Good Buu.png|Kid Buu spits out Good Buu MajinBuuFatVsMajinBuuKid.png|Kid Buu fighting Good Buu MajinBuuKidRocket.png|Kid Buu uses Pearl Flash KidBuuPreparesMysticArm.png|Kid Buu prepares to remove his arm for an attack KidBuuVictory.png|Kid Buu KidBuuEvil.png|Kid Buu grins sadistically as he pummels Majin Buu DBZ - 270 - People Of Earth Unite-(005338)18-40-28-.JPG|Kid Buu serious DBZ - 270 - People Of Earth Unite-(007338)18-40-44-.JPG|Kid Buu happy DBZ - 271 - Spirit Bomb Triumphant-(003145)16-48-37-.JPG|Kid Buu attacks Goku Kid buu.jpeg|Kid Buu blocks Goku's Super Spirit Bomb 0kiddbuu n.jpg|Kid Buu before being annihilated by the Spirit Bomb Majin_Buu_DBZ_Ep_277_001.png Majin_Buu_DBZ_Ep_276_003.png MajinBuuSuperKid.png UltraBuuMuscles.PNG dbz277-33.png 1240169304881_f.jpg Kid_Buu_atacando_al_Kaio_Shin_del_Este.png Bscap0326.jpg ''Dragon Ball GT'' The Return of Uub - Kid Buu.png|Kid Buu (with white pupils) in a flashback of Dragon Ball GT Films ''Broly'' Broly - Kid Buu.png|Kid Buu cameo in Broly Openings/Endings/Trailers Buu Budokai 3.png|Kid Buu in the opening of Budokai 3 Kid-Buu-Wallpaper-majin-buu-12844651-800-600.jpg|Kid Buu in the Budokai Tenkaichi opening Kid buu a b2.png|Kid Buu in the 19th DBH promo Kid buu a b.png|Kid Buu absorbs the Southern Supreme Kai Kid buu a b3.png|Buu begins to transform Buff buu t.png|Buu becomes buff Buff buu.png|The huge Buu Buff buu t2.png|The huge Buu attacks MajinBoo(1).png|Majin Boos in Dragon Ball Kai ending Video Games Huge Buu (Final Bout).PNG|Huge Buu in Final Bout Budokai 2 14.jpg|Kid Buu in Budokai 2 Buu Budokai 3.png|Kid Buu in the opening of Budokai 3 Kid Buu 2 Budokai 3.jpg|Kid Buu in Budokai 3 Kid Buu Budokai 3.jpg|Kid Buu in Budokai 3 BTK1-128.png|Kid Buu in Battle Taikan Kamehameha BTK1-130.png|Kid Buu prepares an attack BTK1-131.png|Kid Buu charges his attack BTK1-139.png|Kid Buu in Battle Taikan Kamehameha KidBuuBP(SBRK).png|Kid Buu in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha Dragon-ball-z-budokai-tenkaichi-20051006100640667 640w.jpg|Kid Buu in the opening of Budokai Tenkaichi Bt 3 8.jpg|Kid Buu in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 BT3 Kid Buu.png|Kid Buu in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Kid Buu Infinite World.jpg|Kid Buu in Infinite World Kid Buu Tenkaichi Tag Team.png|Kid Buu in Tenkaichi Tag Team Kid Buu Ultimate Butoden.png|Kid Buu in Ultimate Butōden KidBuu(DBHArt).png|Kid Buu art for Dragon Ball Heroes Heroes Majin 2014.png|Grand Supreme Kai, Buu, Bibidi in Dragon Ball Heroes umx52.PNG|Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai Absorbed) SuperBuuSouthSupremeKaiAbsorbedDBHGameScreenshot1.jpg|Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai) in DBH KidBuuSuperBuuDaikaiohBibidiBabidiDBHGameScreenshot.jpg|Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai) in DBH SuperBuuSouthSupremeKaiAbsorbedDBHGamescreenshot2.jpg|Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai) in DBH SuperBuuSouthSupremeKaiAbsorbedDBHGamescreenshot3.jpg|Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai) in DBH SuperBuuSouthSupremeKaiAbsorbedDBHGamescreenshot4.jpg|Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai) in DBH SuperBuuSouthSupremeKaiAbsorbedDBHGamescreenshot5.jpg|Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai) in DBH KidBuu(DBH).png|Kid Buu in Dragon Ball Heroes KidBuuAttacks(DBUS).jpg|Kid Buu in Ultimate Swipe SS3GokuVsKidBuu(DBXV).jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku facing off Kid Buu in Xenoverse XN - Kid Buu appears.png|Kid Buu being forced into existence in Xenoverse XN - Super Vanishing Ball.png|Kid Buu being mind controlled into destroying Earth in Xenoverse Buu Shin.JPG|Buu w/ Kibitoshin absorbed in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes Kid Buu Kibito Kai absorbed DBH GameScreenshot.jpg|Kid Buu (Kibito Kai) in DBH Kid Buu Babidi Absorbed DBH Game Screenshot.jpg|Kid Buu (Babidi) in DBH Ba.JPG|Buu w/ Babidi absorbed in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes ba².JPG|Buu w/ Babidi absorbed as he appears in Dragon Ball Heroes Kid Buu XV2 Character Scan.png|Kid Buu's Xenoverse 2 Scan Kid Buu (Supervillain) XV2 Scan.png|Kid Buu (Supervillain) Xenoverse 2 w875Fnl.png|Kid Buu in Dragon Ball FighterZ umx28.PNG|Kid Buu in Ultimate Mission X umx37.PNG|Kid Buu (Kibitokai Absorbed) in Ultimate Mission X kid buu in kakarot.jpg|Kid Buu in Kakarot Cards HGD7-34.jpg|Kid Buu card for Dragon Ball Heroes Hj5sec2.jpg|Buu with Babidi absorbed card for Dragon Ball Heroes Artwork Scan0002.jpg|Kid Buu art for WJ #17 (1995) kid_buu_dbzdokkanbattle_render.png|Kid Buu Dokkan Battle art Huge_Buu_Dokkan.png|Huge Buu Dokkan Battle art Category:Galleries